


hook, line, and sinker

by writing_way_too_much



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Compliant, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, and i will use it in every fic i can, because that is my favorite goddamn trope of all time, but also there are Emotions, i guess, ish, mostly - Freeform, ok it's kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: "That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?""Um," Minseok says eloquently.Jongdae winks at him.(Jongdae keeps telling Minseok bad pick-up lines. Minseok doesn't realize that he's serious.)





	hook, line, and sinker

**Author's Note:**

> okay i would say i wrote 2 fics in 2 days again but really most of this was already on my phone i just edited and finished it
> 
> rated teen cause i think i swore and also the pickup lines are kinda suggestive lol
> 
> idk this is kinda stupid but it might make someone laugh sooooo
> 
> disclaimer: this is completely fictitious. i own only the plot. i found the actual pick-up lines on google.
> 
> edited june 10, 2019 for capitalization/grammar!

The first time it happens, it’s before a Monster performance. Minseok is already tired and they haven’t even gone yet. He’s psyching himself up in the mirror, smoothing out the slight, inevitable wrinkles in his shirt.

Jongdae meanders over, faking casualness. He leans against the edge of Minseok’s dressing table and smirks at him. (Jongdae’s smirks are...something else. Now is not the time to be thinking of that.)

“That’s a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?”

“Um,” Minseok says eloquently.

Jongdae winks at him.

Minseok decides to ignore the pick-up line. “We’re wearing the same shirt, Dae.”

“You wear it better,” Jongdae says, shrugging.

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Hyung, why do you look like you’ve been hit by a truck?” the  _ ever _ helpful Oh Sehun chooses that moment to say.

Minseok splutters. “I do not look like I’ve been hit by a truck--”

“Actually, you kinda do,” Baekhyun cuts in. Minseok groans and throws his hands up in the air. Where are supportive dongsaengs when you need them? “Sort of shocked, sort of traumatized.”

_ Wow, thanks _ , Minseok’s about to say, but Jongdae opens his mouth first.

“Aw, was it really that bad?” Jongdae pouts at Minseok.

Baekhyun gasps dramatically. “He’s hitting on you? Wait, what was the pick-up line? Maybe I can use it on Chanyeol and he’ll finally get a hint.”

Minseok sighs and goes to sit next to Junmyeon instead.

“Nervous?” Junmyeon asks, turning to face Minseok. The stylist politely asks him to sit still so that she can finish his makeup.

“No, they’re--Dae used a pick-up line on me, and Baek and Sehun are giving me crap about it.” Minseok slouches in his seat and blows air straight up. “I don’t  _ do _ nervous, Junmyeon, surely you know that by now.” He throws in a wink for good measure, hoping that it’s enough to cover up the mini tsunami Jongdae’s words have set off in him.

Junmyeon tries to keep a straight face for the sake of the makeup, but he can’t hold his laughter for longer than a moment. The stylist lightly hits him on the nose with her brush and he stills, shoulders still shaking. “Jongdae used a pick-up line on you?”

Minseok pretends to be wounded. “Jeez, am I that undesirable?”

“Quite the opposite, hyung. It’s just hilarious--I never thought Kim Jongdae would stoop so low--”

Minseok suddenly remembers that Jongdae is almost Junmyeon’s oldest friend, beaten only by Sehun. “Stoop so low?”

Junmyeon smirks, and the stylist sighs. “Usually he just seduces people. Sorry, noona, I’ll stop teasing Minseok so you can finish my makeup.”

“Thank you,” the stylist noona mutters, making a shooing motion at Minseok. “Off with you.”

“No, wait,” Minseok says. “Kim Jongdae seduced people and they fell for it?”

“Are you insulting my powers of seduction?” Jongdae asks, appearing beside Minseok. He seems to be radiating heat, as always.

“Absolutely,” Minseok deadpans, looking Jongdae straight in the eye until he pouts and Junmyeon dissolves into fits of laughter. The stylist noona groans and evidently decides that Junmyeon’s makeup is good enough, going off to fix Baekhyun’s eyeliner.

“Three minutes,” someone calls.

“That poor stylist,” Jongdae muses. Junmyeon can’t stop himself from laughing. Minseok finds himself laughing too, caught up in pre-performance adrenaline and the high of just hearing Jongdae’s laughter.

There’s probably something wrong with that. He doesn’t exactly care.

  
  
  
  


They’re almost done with promotions for Monster and Lucky One, but Lotto is coming up next, and Minseok is preemptively tired from those promotions. God. Idol life really, really sucks sometimes.

In the van, after a performance that was especially draining for some reason, Minseok leans against the window, too tired to keep his head up straight. Windows, however, are not very comfortable, and his head hits the glass with every bounce in the road.

Jongdae’s sitting next to him, seeming just as exhausted, but also full of the boundless energy that Minseok wishes he could borrow some of. He hesitates before shifting so that Minseok’s head is resting on his shoulder, which is far less likely to end up in a concussion.

“Oh, hey, your hand looks heavy,” Jongdae says. Minseok frowns, unsure of what’s coming. “Let me hold it for you.

A surprised laugh bubbles out of Minseok’s throat, and he goes to smack Jongdae’s thigh. Jongdae catches his hand and intertwines their fingers.

And, okay, holding hands with Jongdae isn’t entirely unpleasant. Minseok’s always liked tactile comfort. He forgets that he’s using Jongdae as a pillow as sleep pulls him under.

Jongdae gently shakes him awake once they arrive back at the dorms. “Hey, hyung,” he says in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Minseok’s only heard him use that when Kyungsoo’s about to have a nervous breakdown. “It’ll be much more comfortable to sleep in your bed.”

They support each other every step of the way, and when Minseok collapses onto his mattress, they’re still holding hands. He debates with himself, but he’s too tired to form rational thought, so he just thinks  _ fuck it.  _ “Don’t leave.”

Jongdae looks surprised, but he mutters, “Whatever you want, hyung,” and lies down next to Minseok, still holding his hand.

“We really should have showered,” he says after a quiet moment. Minseok can hear Kyungsoo laughing in the hallway, presumably at something Jongin said, and Chanyeol’s yelling at Baekhyun from the kitchen. Neither of them remembered to close the door.

“It’ll keep,” Minseok decides, not wanting to get up again, and he can blame the exhaustion seeping into his bones when he snuggles into Jongdae’s side.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, hyung, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure,” Minseok says, bemused, following Yixing out of the practice room.

Yixing doesn’t even bother with subtlety. “Is there something between you and Jongdae?”

Oh, shit.

“No,” Minseok says. Tries to infuse as much conviction into his voice as possible. It doesn’t work as well as he would've liked.

“Are you sure?” Yixing’s gaze is part sympathetic, part searching. “Cause you guys stare at each other all the time, and lie on each other, and you’re always off in your own little world, teasing each other--”

“No,” Minseok repeats, more emphatically this time.

Yixing sighs and moves to put his hand on Minseok’s shoulder, pauses briefly, then touches him lightly. “I’m not judging you, I’m just saying...be careful, okay?”

There’s a lump in Minseok’s throat. All he can think about is Jongdae’s smile. “Okay,” he whispers, and realizes he sounds heartbroken.

  
  
  
  
  


Lotto promotions are finally, finally, finally over, and Minseok blissfully sleeps in.

When he stumbles out to the kitchen to grab some food, Jongdae is sitting on the counter, playing a game on his phone. He looks up when he sees Minseok and grins devilishly.

“Do you like sleeping?”

“A, what does it look like. B, not another one--”

“Me too,” Jongdae says, determined. “We should do it together sometime.”

And, okay, that alone might have been fine, but Jongdae is wearing a hoodie a couple sizes too big for him and his hair is a tangled mess and he radiates so many boyfriend vibes that Minseok feels something inside him break.

“Why are you flirting with me?” he asks, voice unfortunately cracking a little on the last syllable. “I’m--you’re not--”

Jongdae bites his lip. “Cause I like you, idiot.”

Yixing’s words echo in Minseok’s head. He finds that he doesn't care. “You do? It isn’t a joke?”

There’s the eye-roll. Jongdae is physically incapable of going three hours without it. “I was hoping you’d figure out the deeper meaning, but you obviously didn’t.”

“Okay,” Minseok says slowly. “So you’ve been flirting with me?”

“Obviously,” Jongdae says angrily. Minseok’s heard a lot of confessions, but none quite as furious. “You complete  _ dumbass _ \--”

Minseok kisses him, just to shut him up, but also because he wants to and he’s pretty sure that he’s allowed to, at this point. When they break apart, Jongdae’s smiling, opening his mouth, and the last thing Minseok wants to hear is another pick-up line, so he kisses him again.

  
  
  
  
  


They’re lying in bed after the first day of practice for their next comeback. Minseok’s almost asleep, Jongdae curled up on his chest like a cat.

“They say that Disney World is the happiest place on earth,” Jongdae mutters sleepily.

“Define they,” Minseok starts. Jongdae hits his chest and kisses him briefly so he’ll be quiet.

“Obviously, they’ve never been in your arms,” he finishes. Smiles softly at Minseok. Relaxes back down into Minseok’s hold.

His heart is full to bursting, he thinks, because this silly boy is here and his and grinning, and he could do a million things in this moment, but he chooses just to kiss Jongdae, slow and sweet, and then close his eyes and let himself fall into sleep, because that’s easiest. because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments make me smile :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja


End file.
